clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
Cobra is a recognizable soldier of Club Penguin Rewritten Armies and a short term soldier of Club Penguin Armies. He was one of the people responsible for the revival & popularization of the Club Penguin Army Wiki after the death of Club Penguin. He has recently served as the last Romans leader, the Daily Small Medium Army News Vice President, a commander of the New Viking Alliance, and was titled Most Influential Leader of 2018. Biography Service in the Rebel Penguin Federation Cobra was an everyday player in CP. Around 2013 during the Star Wars take over in Club Penguin, he joined the RPF. He lasted the RPF for a while and hit the rank of Sergeant. He lasted either til late 2013 or early 2014. On July 4th, 2018, he joined the RPF, as a challenge to see how long he will go within the army. Popsicle mentioned most CPA leaders who joined RPF as recruit never made it, Cobra did the challenge. On June 3rd, 2018, he was banned from the RPF for advising the Templars. He had the choice either to stay banned or remove his complete history and continue in the RPF. He chose to stay out. Service in the Nachos Around the year 2014, he was recruited into the Nachos. He served under them til around early 2015. He was active for a while and served against the Army of Club Penguin, Ice Warriors, and the Water Vikings. He would later in 2018 be recognized as an official Nacho after being reunited with his brothers. Service in the Underground Mafias Army Cobra believes, in 2012 was recruited into the Underground Mafias Army and lasted around until 2013. He wasn't too active but saw some events and combat. He is not 100 percent sure, however. He would later join in December 2017. In December 2017 he would get the rank of Captain and fight in the Mafia-Knight War. He would rise to 3rd in Command in late 2017. In 2017, Cobra was more of a figure of the Underground Mafias Army. He taught hacking videos and did the YouTube. He made it up to Third in Command. During the civil war, he sided with EHUMA, but later joined the NUMA. He also was one of the people who couped Ehroyals and founded the New Underground Mafias Army. During his reign in the Dark Knight Empire in 2018, he was given the co-existing rank of Third in Command. He rejoined on June 30th, 2018. He only stayed until July 4th, due to the armies fall. On July 7th, 2018 he joined back and was given Colonel rank. On July 13th he would step down. Service in the Dark Knight Empire Several years after playing CP he never got affiliated with armies. In early November 2017, he joined the army Dark Knight Empire. He then climbed the ranks of DK. By the middle of November he got the rank of Commander or General. On December 4th, he became the leader of DK. He also was behind mass colonization of CPPS's of DK and made good alliances. He led DK for 6 days, then the fall of December happened. On December 10th, he resigned as leader. On February 3rd, 2018, he and Clemont4 revived the Empire for its 9th generation. It was consisting of several Roman troops who thought the Romans were gonna die, so they joined them. Later on Clemont began to go against the dictatorship and rule of Cobra, and betrayed him for the Club Penguin Crew Empire. Cobra overthrew him and continued the Empire. On January 11th, 2018, at around 1-2 AM EST the Dark Knight Empire merged into the Romans. Cobra became the new leader. Service in the Club Penguin Crew From December 31st, 2017 - January 31st, 2018 he served as a high commanding officer of the Club Penguin Crew. He was Third in Command until the middle of January, reaching Second in Command. He would hit sizes of 16-20 leading with Fab. He almost reached Leader-in-Training but then the army died after Security took control. During his times as 3ic-leader of the Romans he would criticize Security and the Club Penguin Crew Empire. Service in the Romans After he left the DKE, he then realized that his replacement was being not the best leader. He then decided to join the Romans to help get rid of his replacement, Rocks. He then couped Rocks twice. He would become a Romans Ceturion. After the CPC-Romans War he returned to Romans as a refugee and was given Prefect. After a while the Romans began to die, so he and other Romans formed the new DKE. After he and the Romans returned he became the leader of the Romans. He would get sizes back to normal consisting of 13+. He would be thought highly of by many for impressing them with the max. He would help Ray and Twitchy543 shut down the Romans and he would retire. Service in the Templars Cobra before he joined was an advisor, acting like another leader giving advice and attending a couple events. Cobra would join the Templars for National Chancellor (2ic) on June 9th, 2018 to fight the RPF, for wrongfully banning him. He would aim to get unbanned and return. On July 13th he would step down and became an advisor again. New Viking Alliance and the anti-RPF Cobra would be one of the founding members of the New Viking Alliance. He would command them during the War of Roman Subjugation and the War Against Ehroyals. He would also assist the RPM and be their head strategist and spy. His anti-RPF would soon cool down. During his assistance of the RPM, on December 22nd he became apart of the Skirmish of Glacier or Raid of Glacier. He pitched the idea to Elmikey, and Elm accepted it. He would rise to the rank of Major General (4ic) in RPM. He was notable for being Elm's right hand man. His anti-rpf ould resume after the RPF back stabbed the Romans and once he was banned for just advising. He would go to be second in command in the number one anti-RPF army, assisting Elm, the Templars. DSMAN and Awards He would become the Vice President of the Daily Small Medium Army News company. He was voted as the most influential leader of 2018, one step away from Legend. He was unable to get the status because DSMAN closed. Relations with other armies He would have very bad relations with the RPF after he attacked them and assisted the RPM. He also was very against the Tubas. Later on he would remove his anti-RPF belief. He was also a popular person to hang out within the EGCP army. Possible Armies Cobra believes he possibly served the Dark Warriors in 2011 and/or 2014. He also believes he may have served a couple others, including the ACP. He does not mark them as he is a veteran, as he is unknown. First Retirement He first retired in March 2018, after the closure of the Romans, but returned after joining the RPF on July 4, 2018, 5 years after he originally joined them. Ranks and Military Career 2012 Underground Mafias Army - Soldier (left later) Possible 2013-2014 (Estimated) Rebel Penguin Federation - Sergeant (left later) 2014–2015 Nachos - Private (left later) 2017 Early November Dark Knight Empire - Private Late November Dark Knight Empire - 3rd-in-command December 7 Dark Knight Empire - Leader (left December 10, 2017) December 12 Romans - Recruit (left later on) Late December Underground Mafias Army - Captain (left later) 2018–present Early January Club Penguin Crew - 2nd-in-command (left later, disbandment), Underground Mafias Army 3rd-in-command (Left later on), Romans - Centurion Late January Romans - 3rd-in-command Early February Dark Knight Empire - Leader (merged into Romans in February) Underground Mafias Army - 3rd-in-command (merged into Romans in February) Late February Romans - Leader March Retired from Romans June 30th Underground Mafias Army - General (left 3 days after June 30th) July 4 Rebel Penguin Federation - Private (banned 3 days later) July 7th Underground Mafias Army - Colonel (Left July 13th) July 9th Templars - National Chancellor (Left, July 13th, and advised) July 13th Nova Phoenix Corps - Commander-in-Chief Quotes "Trust is never something that you can rely on. Trust is a weapon, not a feeling nor reliability" - Cobra "In times a dictator helps a war, when it comes to politically, it will fail. Elm is not a dictator, instead, he is a honorable political leader and war leader" - Cobra "RPF is like a gasoline lit fire, it has no end to it. Instead in order to remove it, you must cover it. Cover it in darkness until it is all gone" - Cobra "I still never colonized OldCP... I still never accomplished many goals, Flames army died in the end of November. No return of DK. You may revive it yourselves, but I will not participate. It may come to attention, but the Old RPF inspires me. It inspires me to one day have a great army. No negativity. The purpose of fun. Nowadays, the RPF saddens me. It is a human mistake, Ofc RPF will never be repaired. Old UMA also inspires me. Many other older armies, accomplishing something great, for the fun of it, now we are here. Destroying each other. Fighting over stupid shit. It will never come back. To free instead we will be forever captured in this negative community" - Cobra "Due to his gay ties to the UMA and his immature act. In which I cannot understand and it pushes me to blow my brains out. I hope the cancer of him is removed from CPA" - Cobra to Games "Never underestimate the power of one person, one army, one united. Never underestimate the ones who are smart and weak, and the ones who are dumb and powerful" - Cobra "Banning doesn't do shit. It does nothing. I can be banned forever. Sure. I can be IP banned. Sure. But Cobra can never be banned. You fucked with the wrong mofo. Prepare for your servers to be fucked and destroyed. Prepare, for the worst fucking ride of your life" - Cobra after being banned forever "Dark Times, Mean Powerful Times" - Cobra "Romans, I will lead us with Ray. We will have a Golden Era. I don't care what I said in the past or what others say. We will do this. It's time for Romans to get back to the top. Sieze the Night!" - Cobra after getting Leader "Boys, get your horses. Get your swords. We got a long time ahead of us." - Cobra Accomplishments * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Most Influential Leader Award. Category:Penguins Category:Army leaders